Depuis hier et pour toujours
by nattie black
Summary: Petit os, encore un réveil à ses côtés, suite de "Aujourd'hui et à jamais". Légers spoilers S3 et 4.


Oui bah oui je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai forcé pendant des heures l'inspiration à venir parce que je voulais le faire. Ce os est la suite de _Aujourd'hui et à jamais_ mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celui-ci. Mais pour ceux qui l'auraient lu laissez moi vous dire que vous aurez une petite surprise, en fait théoriquement tout le monde devrait avoir une petite surprise en le lisant (sinon c'est que je me suis plantée). Léger spoilers saison 3 et 4 et invention de la fin de la 4 pour justifier le Sterek.

* * *

><p>Comme une caresse tendre les premières lueurs du jour vinrent effleurer mon visage, laissant le soin aux rayons du soleil les plus lumineux de s'attarder sur mes paupières closes. Ce qui rapidement envoya le message à mon cerveau de réveiller la machine. Je grognais mollement, du moins je le crois, avant de poser d'une manière absolument pas délicate un bras sur mes yeux. Dormir jusque dix heures ne faisait pas parti de mes habitudes mais ce matin j'aurai bien fait une petite exception à la règle. Cette nuit avait été particulièrement intense, comme toutes les fois où il me demander de lui faire l'amour. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu croire il exprimait rarement ce qu'il voulait. C'était toujours à moi de parler, quémander, ordonner, deviner. Mais en contre partie il était soucieux de me faire plaisir, autant sur le point physique que sentimental. On s'aimait et le savait. Aucun de nous n'avez besoin de le dire, du moins jusque là ni lui ni moi ne l'avions encore dit à voix haute.<p>

N'arrivant pas à me rendormir je me retournais dans le lit tout en maudissant ce fichu loft trop lumineux. Il était là, à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui encore je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ciel me permet de l'avoir dans ma vie, de cette manière. Je sais bien qu'il est intelligent, plus que ce qu'il veut bien montrer, et qu'il voit les gens par delà les apparences. Mais bon dieu comment fait-il pour me supporter j'ai tellement de défauts ! Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que lui est parfait, après tout personne ne l'est, mais il est loin d'être le monstre qu'il pense être. Soit dit en passant il dit exactement la même chose de moi. Mais il ne peut pas savoir le plaisir ressenti quand j'avais eu mon quart d'heure de gloire, l'exaltation provoquée par la sensation de dominer tout le monde était presque aussi bonne que nos préliminaires. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, une autre époque. Depuis nous avions tous grandit, la meute s'était dissipée au fil des ans bien que nous étions tous à moins de deux états les uns des autres.

Je me penchais sur lui et profitais qu'il dormait à moitié sur le ventre pour lui embrasser l'épaule. Je pouvais entendre à sa respiration que, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait me faire croire, il était bien réveillé. Je plantais alors franchement mes dents dans sa chair, après tout je n'étais pas un alpha.

**-Non.** Me dit-il simplement sans bouger d'un poil.

D'une main baladeuse j'allais explorer ses fesses fermes tandis que de ma bouche je m'attelais à lui laisser un suçon qui ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt. Il poussa un soupir lasse et attendit que j'eu terminé pour rouler sur lui-même afin de me faire face.

**-Tu peux me dire quel âge tu as pour me marquer comme un collégien de quinze ans ?**

Je lui souriais malicieusement.

**-J'aurai adoré faire ce genre de chose avec toi quand tu avais quinze ans.**

**-Le pire c'est qu'il ne t'aurais fallu que quelques regards pour me convaincre.**

Mes yeux brillèrent sous la nouvelle preuve de son amour pour moi. Et dire qu'on avait perdu deux ans à se voiler la face.

**-J'ai envie de toi.** Ne pus-je me retenir de dire.

**-Et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour encore, encore et encore.**

J'essayais de cacher mon étonnement face à sa réplique, cela était si inattendu de sa part, surtout après la nuit dernière. A la place je me contentais de me montrer prévenant.

**-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne préfères pas attendre un peu ?**

**-Ce soir tout le monde vient manger à la maison et je te rappel qu'ils vont tous rester plusieurs jours. Ce qui veut dire pas de sexe alors ne perdons pas le temps qu'il nous reste.**

**-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

**-Je sais. Et moi je te dis que je te veux en moi, maintenant. Je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois.** Dit-il en me prenant le visage dans ses mains.

Entre nous, qui aurai-je été pour lui refuser ce qu'il demandait ? Je l'aimais autant que lui m'aimait et j'avais aussi à cœur de le satisfaire, de le combler.

Je l'embrassais doucement, le laissant être maître de cet échange puisqu'il allait se soumettre à moi complètement après ça. Il m'attira à lui cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Cela dura un moment avant que je ne l'incite à bouger pour me tourner le dos. Il fouilla dans la table de chevet pour en sortir le tube de lubrifiant qu'il me donna. Quand je le pénétrais je me mordis les lèvres afin de limiter mon gémissement. A chaque fois ça me faisait cet effet. C'était si bon d'être en lui, de ne faire qu'un. Oui je sais c'est cliché mais à ce moment précis j'ai toujours l'impression d'être. Tout en me retirant je repris ma respiration que j'avais instinctivement bloqué. La position des cuillères n'était pas la plus pratique mais, après Malia, lui comme moi avions voulu nous l'approprier. A un moment mon pied, sur lequel je prenais appui, glissa et je le pénétrais sous un angle nouveau.

**-Oh bordel !** Jura-t-il.

J'aurai pu me méprendre sur ce que cela signifiait mais j'avais appris à décrypter chacun de ses sons. Et en l'occurrence je savais qu'il avait ressenti du plaisir. Sa main vint chercher la mienne et il tourna la tête pour pouvoir me regarder. Je m'arrêtais le temps de lui lécher les lèvres puis repris mes mouvements de hanches avec plus de vigueur. C'était si bon, je ne pouvais pas me retenir, je devais le mordre. Ses gémissements répondaient en rythme aux grincements du lit qui en avait vu d'autres.

**-Ne t'arrête pas.** M'implora-t-il sans raison.

Mon bras s'enroula fermement autour de sa taille. Mes pénétrations étaient cadencées, rapides et profondes. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir et je désirais qu'il parte en premier. D'une main douce mais sûre je pris son membre et entamais des mouvements de va et viens, titillant de temps en temps son gland de mon pouce. J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille pour laisser mon souffle le rendre fou. Je savais le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. Je le sentis se contracter entre mes doigts, la seconde d'après il explosait en plusieurs jets. Ses contractions m'enserrant divinement fut ce qu'il me fallait pour jouir à mon tour. Cela nous prit plusieurs secondes pour redescendre sur terre et de longues minutes pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Il se retourna pour me faire face de nouveau. Il caressa ma joue lisse, j'avais fini par me raser la veille. Il fixa son regard dans le mien.

**-Je t'aime.**

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Il l'avait dit. Je savais ce que ces trois mots signifiaient pour lui. La seule personne à qui il l'avait dit était morte dans ses bras à un âge où il n'aurait jamais dut vivre ça. J'avalais ma salive cherchant la réponse adéquate même si elle paressait évidente.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime Derek.**

Il l'avait dit en premier alors je ne risquais plus rien à le lui dire. Et dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Je n'avais aucun mal à exprimer mes sentiments, dire aux gens que je les aime. Pas parce qu'on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait mais parce que tout le monde mérite de se savoir aimé. Avec Derek malheureusement cela ne marchait pas comme ça et durant toutes ces années je m'étais retenu de prononcer ces trois mots, attendant qu'il me fasse signe prouvant qu'il se sentait prêt et méritant pour recevoir cette précieuse déclaration.

Contrairement à lui je n'étais pas tombé sous son charme dés le départ comme il me l'avait avoué. Bien au contraire même. Il m'avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour que j'arrive à le voir réellement tel qu'il était. Quand nous avions rencontré des problèmes avec les alphas un certain lien m'avait lié à lui sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Deux mois après alors que le Nogitsune faisait des ravages je m'étais désolé de ne pas le voir, qu'il ne participe pas à mon sauvetage. Le renard maléfique s'était alors amusé à laisser ici et là des preuves de mes sentiments, dont j'ignorais encore l'existence, pour le loup. Comme poser un papier au nom de Derek sur le roi de mon échiquier. Quand on l'avait retrouvé au Mexique j'avais découvert le Derek naïf, innocent et fragile. Ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui aurait dut me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Si ce n'est ça alors le fait que je le dévorais des yeux. Mais non, il avait fallut que je me retrouve en couple avec Malia, dévoré par la jalousie envers Braeden, pour comprendre. J'étais devenu un piètre petit ami malgré mes sentiments sincères et Malia était partie avec sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Cependant notre relation profonde n'était en rien entachée, elle s'était juste clairement définit en une amitié particulièrement forte et particulière tout court, après tout on parle tout de même de Malia. Le calme était revenu à Beacon Hills, nos dernières vacances avant l'université. Des semaines à me torturer l'esprit par rapport à Derek. Et jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais eu à regretter l'élan qui m'avait poussé à aller le voir au beau milieu de la nuit.

La main qu'il avait posé sur ma hanche m'enserra douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans ma peau. Pour la première fois je vis une larme couler de sa paupière pour glisser et disparaître, absorbée par l'oreiller. Même quand Boyd était mort il avait su retenir ses pleures.

**-Je t'aime Derek Hale, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu me connais tu sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.**

Il ouvrit les yeux et m'offrit un sourire timide, d'abord, puis beaucoup plus lubrique. Derek Hale n'est pas l'homme de ma vie. Il est beaucoup plus que ça. Il est mon tout, l'air que je respire, le dernier visage que je vois avant de me coucher et le premier quand je me réveille. Je l'aime au-delà de la raison. Depuis hier et pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je sais c'est un peu cucul sur les bords mais bon... Hum alors question : vous pensiez dés le départ que c'était un pov Stiles ? Bon sinon je tiens à dire qu'il n'est pas improbables qu'à l'avenir un troisième mini os vienne conclure cette petite saga, si ça se fait vraiment je pense que ça portera sur les retrouvailles de la meute tout en restant focalisé sur le Sterek.<p>

Nattie


End file.
